


Saturday Morning Awesome

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Animal Mascots, Bowdlerization, Cartoon Characters, Gen, Stereotypes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если превратить обзоры Channel Awesome в детские мультфильмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saturday Morning Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442924) by [Ocelot_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

— Привет, детишки! Добро пожаловать на очередной выпуск Saturday Morning Awesome, мультипликационный блок, где вы найдёте все свои любимые сериалы! Первым сегодня на очереди "Пора воспоминаний с Ностальгирующим Критиком"!  
Широко улыбающаяся мультипликационная версия Критика появилась на экране.  
— Привет, я Ностальгирующий Критик! Я это помню и поделюсь своими воспоминаниями со всеми вами, потому что нет ничего веселее, чем делиться воспоминаниями с друзьями!  
— Это верно, Критик, — заметил диктор, сцена в это время сменилась на Критика и Задрота на фоне парковки. Они зло смотрели друг на друга. — В сегодняшнем выпуске Критик встречается с Задротом Игр.  
— Готовься встретить свою судьбу, Критик, — сказал Задрот, потрясая бутылкой, которую он держал в руке. — Когда я оболью тебя своей любимой содой "Rolling Rock", ты станешь слишком липким, чтобы защищаться, и тебе придётся обозревать ужасную видеоигру, ты, жадина несчастная!  
— Не придётся: я достану тебя первым, Задрот! — Критик достал свой фирменный водяной пистолет ярко-пурпурного цвета и наставил на него. — Глупый неудачник!  
— Сможет ли их друг, Капитан С, помешать им разрушить свою дружбу? — драматично вопросил у зрителей диктор, и между спорщиками появился ещё один персонаж.  
— Насилие — это не выход, — сказал Капитан С, вытянув в разные стороны руки, чтобы помешать драчунам приблизиться друг к другу. — Нам следует прекратить эти глупые споры и научиться делать обзоры вместе!  
— Воистину, это противостояние года нельзя пропустить! — возвестил диктор. — Но на этом веселье только начинается. После "Времени воспоминаний" вы можете насладиться обновлёнными "Приключениями на "Комикрон-1"! Мы прислушались ко всем пожеланиям зрителей и благодаря вам это шоу стало ещё лучше!  
На экране возникла анимированная версия мостика корабля Линкары, которым управляли Кид, Танцор в стиле ниндзя и Пойо.  
— Чуваки, нас ждут лучшие космические приключения в мире! — заявил Кид, с привычным энтузиазмом тряхнув головой.  
— Теперь, когда Линкара, Лиз, Линксэйно и Боффо остались в гостях на той планете, чтобы научить местных детишек истинному значению добра, мы втроём должны защищать не только Землю, но и всю Вселенную, — ответил Пойо. — Я принесу вам обед, капитан Ки- Ай! Мои системы повреждены!  
Из Пойо клубами повалил дым, и он заметался по мостику, раскинув руки. Танцор в стиле ниндзя достал нунчаки и принялся размахивать ими, выкрикивая "Ки-и-й-я!" с жутким японским акцентом.  
Кид вдруг ткнул пальцем в монитор.  
— Чуваки! Похоже, у нас на хвосте Лорд Вайс! Он хочет вызывать меня, чемпиона Земли, на состязание в карточной игре! Если я проиграю, я окажусь в Измерении теней, и Земле придёт конец!  
— Сможет ли Кид одолеть трусливого Лорда Вайса? — вопросил диктор, в то время как на экране появилась мультипликационная версия Вайса, по какой-то причине оснащённая огромными чёрными усами, которые он подкручивал со зловещим смехом. — Или Земля попадёт в его руки? Не переключайте канал, мальчики и девочки, и держите кредитки своих родителей наготове, чтобы позвонить на нашу горячую линию и заказать собственный комплект карт! Вы тоже сможете поучаствовать в битве за судьбу Земли!  
Изображение на экране вновь сменилось. Теперь это был средневековый замок, вокруг которого разъезжали на лошадях рыцари, и прекрасные дамы махали им из высоких башен.  
— Приключения продолжаются с новой серией "Принцессы Чики и её верных подруг"! На этой неделе Леди Нелла окажется одержима духом зависти и превратится в Тёмную Леди Неллу!  
— О, Леди Нелла, мне так жаль, — воскликнула густо накрашенная и наряженная в тонну кружев и остроконечную шляпку Ностальгирующая Чика. — Я знаю, я должна была уделять тебе больше внимания, чтобы тебе не пришлось завидовать моей красоте!  
— Слишком поздно для извинений, принцесса! — Но прежде, чем Тёмная Нелла, от которой исходило зелёное сияние, успела что-то сделать, в комнате вместе со вспышкой света появилась Фея Преображения.  
— Тёмная Нелла, достаточно! Не нужно никому завидовать, у нас достаточно прекрасной косметики для всех девушек в стране! Мы все можем быть красивыми! Разве не это самое главное?  
— Сможет ли сила красоты спасти Тёмную Неллу? Оставайтесь с нами и узнаете! А потом можете насладиться новым сериалом про супергероев, "Тодд в Тени", историей про двух самых обычных ребят, Тодда и КР, которые стали таинственными борцами с преступностью и защищают город с помощью силы музыки!  
— Ну же, КР, нам нужно спасти нашу певицу! — заявила мультверсия Тодда в чёрной маске, сером костюме, разрисованном нотными знаками, и чёрном плаще. К Тодду тут же подъехала на мотоцикле анимационная версия Критика Рэпа, обвешанная золотыми цепями и с ирокезом на голове.  
— Мне жаль того дурака, что осмелился покуситься на Кешу, — грубым голосом сообщил Критик Рэпа. — Залезай, глупый! - Тодд проворно забрался в коляску и достал ручной синтезатор, от каждого прикосновения к клавишам которого расходились энергетические волны.  
— При участии особого гостя, Кеши! — объявил диктор, а на экране возник принявший героическую позу Тодд, держа на руках вышеназванную певицу.  
— Мой герой, — мурлыкнула Кеша, чмокнув его в щёку. Тодд покраснел.  
— Чудненько.  
— И после всех этих приключений вы сможете отдохнуть и посмеяться над странными изобретениями доктора Инсэйно в "Доктор Инсэйно, учёный"!  
— Наука может быть очень весёлым и поучительным процессом! — возвестила из своей огромной лаборатории мультяшная версия Инсэйно, помахав зрителям. — Но перед началом экспериментов убедитесь, что ваши родители или законные опекуны находятся рядом. Мы же не хотим, чтобы наука нанесла кому-нибудь вред, не так ли?  
Внезапно лабораторию заполнило облако дыма.  
— О нет, только не снова! — взволнованно воскликнул Инсэйно, на заднем плане трубы насмешливо прогудели "уа-уа-уа".  
Картинка в очередной раз сменилась.  
— И завершает наш утренний блок новый сериал от Hasbro: "Мой маленький котёнок: Дружба — это ностальгия", где все ваши любимые персонажи приняли облик очаровательных животных!  
— Ох, ребята, мне просто не терпится узнать, что же мы сегодня найдём на этом чердаке! — белый котёнок в кепке и галстуке сунул нос в старую коробку и затем опрокинул её лапой, рассыпав её содержимое, разноцветные карточки, по всему полу. — Ух ты, гляньте! Карточки с "Детками из мусорного бачка"! Эй, Фейкотус, Лоточный Сноб! Смотрите, что я нашёл!  
— Я даже не знаю, Ностальгирующий Котёнок, - отозвался из-за старого стола рыже-белый котёнок с необычайно глубоким голосом. — Эти карточки выглядят довольно страшно, а я не люблю страшные вещи.  
Сиамский котёнок понюхал карточки и презрительно отвернул от них нос.  
— Я не стал бы использовать их даже как наполнитель для своего лотка, спасибо большое.  
— Ох, да ладно вам, — Ностальгирующий Котёнок обошёл вокруг своих приятелей, утыкаясь каждому носом в шею. — Если мы возьмёмся за что-то вместе, то непременно справимся? Так как насчёт объединить наши силы и создать муррр-чательный обзор?  
— Не так быстро, котятки! — на экране появились крошечная чёрная собака с галстуком-бабочкой на шее и белый пёс с тёмными пятнами, который гонялся за собственным хвостом.  
— О нет, это Ностальгирующая Терьер и Спуни Гав!  
— Как же наши котята выберутся из этой умяусной ситуации? — сделал попытку скаламбурить диктор. — Ответы на этот и другие вопросы вы узнаете... прямо сейчас!  
Приглушив звук на телевизоре, Спуни обменялся шокированным взглядом с Линкарой. Они молча смотрели друг на друга около минуты, прежде чем заговорить:  
— Что... что за хрень вообще?  
— О чём думал Критик, когда продал права на наши шоу?  
— Это, блин, просто оскорбительно в любом возможном смысле!  
— Нам хотя бы заплатят за это издевательство, или Критик опять нас всех надул?  
— И почему у Инсэйно есть своё шоу, а у меня - нет?!  
— Как меня можно было заменить на Кида?! Он однажды воспринял песню "I Believe I Can Fly” буквально и спрыгнул с дерева! Он сломал мой почтовый ящик! И он теперь Чемпион Земли?!  
— Рики-тии! Рики!  
Они перевели взгляды на Сына Инсэйно, который сидел на полу перед телевизором с тарелкой хлопьев и нетерпеливо махал им, явно призывая заканчивать разговор.  
— О, извини, — Спуни вновь включил звук. Мультяшные Критик и Задрот на экране закончили свою драку сердечными объятиями, обещая стать лучшими друзьями и никогда больше не ссориться. Он вздохнул.  
— К чёрту всё, я иду спать.  
— Поверить не могу, что мы встали в шесть утра в субботу ради этого, — пробормотал Линкара, вслед за ним направившись к двери. В комнате остался лишь довольный СоИ, который теперь мог спокойно доесть хлопья и посмотреть мультфильмы.


End file.
